


Expected the Unexpected

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all fantasies go as planned, and tonight is just one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'll just say, this is a surprise because my muse decided to do something different with this fantasy.
> 
> Quick thank you to my betas: hopedreamlovepray and anthfan.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to finish. I've been overly focused on Broken that I've neglected this series. But here's the new one so please enjoy!

__

He was excited. Maybe a little too excited. Oh, what the hell, he was ecstatic. This was a feeling Oliver Queen rarely felt anymore. And now, as he grabbed the immaculately pressed suit he'd just picked up from home out of the back seat of his black Maserati Quattroporte, he nearly skipped into Verdant. No, it was more like bounded. Either way, there was a pep in his step as he made his way across the empty dance floor.

It would be packed later on tonight, but since it was only seven, not even his employees were there yet. Well, unless you counted one feisty blonde who worked in the basement. That's who he was excited to see because tonight, he'd get to live out yet another fantasy with her. The perfect spot had already been scoped out, now all that was left was to get her out of the basement once the party was in full swing. That was the easy part. Her doubts about being able to pull this off without being seen, that was going to be a little harder to manage. Either way, Oliver was up to the task. He'd convinced women to have sex in crazier places. The dark corner of his own club was almost run-of-the-mill now. But for her, this was new and uncharted territory.

Stepping into the hallway the led to the basement door, he quickly punched in his security code and ambled down the steps, his suit slung over his shoulder. As he reached the bottom step, the sound, or lack thereof, was the first thing he noticed. Usually, Oliver was greeted with the furious tapping of fingertips against a computer keyboard. Tonight, it was eerily silent. Maybe she hadn't arrived yet. He shook his head. She was always here at half past five, right after finishing her work at QC.

Although Oliver didn't want to head down that road with his thoughts, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as he stepped into the wide space and searched the room for her presence. There was no sign of her, at least from what he could see. He made a mental note to add more lighting down here.

Then he heard it: the wrenching cough that came from somewhere near her computers. Oliver cautiously stepped closer until he peered over the monitors and saw her. She was sprawled out across the floor, arms hugging a trash can with her head hung over it. Throwing his suit over her chair, he rushed to her side, his hands immediately reaching for her face and tilting it up so their eyes met.

"Oliver?" her voice cracked as she stared at him, the pain clear in her muted blue eyes.

It was a rare thing for Felicity Smoak to get sick, but today, she felt like she was in hell. It started after lunch. The company had brought in catering from the sandwich shop downstairs for their weekly IT meeting. She usually enjoyed the food, but there was something slightly funky about her chicken sandwich this afternoon. Shrugging it off, she'd eaten over half before throwing out the rest, then it was back to work as usual.

Two hours later, the stomach pain started. It wasn't bad at first, just a little uncomfortable. Felicity ignored it thinking it was probably some indigestion. When she got to her second job in the basement of Verdant, that's when the cramps became debilitating and the nausea kicked in. The vomiting soon followed with the trash can being the closest thing to hurl into because she knew making it to the bathroom wasn't an option. That's where she remained for the past hour, throwing up as her stomach flip flopped.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice was full of worry and concern. He brushed back a couple errant strands of blonde hair that had come loose from her ponytail and noticed the warmth where his fingers touched her skin.

She groaned, "I'm sorry," before throwing her head back into the trash can and heaving the contents of her stomach. He held up her hair, gently stroking her back until she stopped and leaned her forehead against her arm.

Scooting closer, Oliver pried her away from the trash can and scooped her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

The terms of endearment had always been saved for the bedroom, never spoken outside the context of sex, something they had agreed to in order to keep their feelings in check. But hearing Oliver call her "Baby" now, as he cradled her in his arms, sent a shiver down Felicity's spine. She gazed up at him as he brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it.

"I think it was something I ate at lunch," she moaned, another wave of nausea rolling over her. Felicity shut her eyes in hopes of quelling her desire to grab the trash can and puke into it again. But Oliver's arms were a far more comfortable place than the cold concrete floor. Her head rolled to his shoulder as her stomach flipped yet again.

"Let's get you home," Oliver murmured into her ear. He was standing in moments, Felicity tucked into his chest as he headed back up the stairs and out of the club to his car. The passenger's seat was leaned back as far as it could go before he set her down into the plush caramel colored leather and helped buckle her seatbelt. She lay on her side and turned towards him when he slipped into the driver's seat, her knees curling up against her chest as she reached out for his hand. The warmth of her fingers wrapping around his drew his eyes towards her.

Lines of agony were etched on Felicity's gorgeous face as she squeezed her eyes shut behind her slightly skewed glasses. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "You'll be okay," Oliver tried to reassure her, but he knew the toll food poisoning took on the body. He'd had a few bouts of it on the island and remembered just how painful it could be.

They held hands for the entire drive, her fingers squeezing his every so often when her stomach pitched and rolled. This definitely had not been on the docket for Felicity's Friday night. Tonight she was supposed to be having wild sex in a dark corner of the club with the man sitting beside her, but instead she was curled up in the fetal position wishing for death. Why did food poisoning have to suck so bad?

When the car stopped, Felicity didn't even bother to glance up. She knew in a few moments she'd be inside her apartment, curled up under her sheets in ratty old pajamas watching reruns of Friends. That show had always been her go-to when she was sick. As Oliver opened her door and scooped her up into his arms, she threw a glance over his shoulder and found that this wasn't her brownstone. No, he'd brought her to the mansion.

"Oliver, why are we here?" Felicity mumbled as he carried her through the door.

"It was closer than your apartment," he replied.

All she could do was nod. Her stomach decided to begin protesting again and Felicity quickly slammed her eyes shut to keep from throwing up as they ascended the stairs to the second floor. A few minutes later, he was toeing open a door. It wasn't until Oliver had laid her on a soft bed that she finally opened her eyes.

The room was about half the size of her apartment. Felicity just stared in amazement at all the ornate dark wood and furnishings she was surrounded by. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her eyes open too long. The nausea returned, and this time, she was going to throw up. "Oliver!" her desperate cry had him running to her, a trash can in hand. It was placed beneath her head just in time. Felicity heaved into it, whatever was left in her stomach coming out, which wasn't much. "How am I still puking? I thought I'd puked everything I've eaten in the last week," she mumbled, letting her head fall against the cool sheets.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Oliver whispered as he placed a kiss against her forehead. "I'll go get you something to drink. I don't want you getting dehydrated."

Felicity waved her hand in his direction but didn't bother to lift her head as he silently stepped out of the room. Her eyes remained closed for how long she couldn't tell, but when she felt a cool hand against her forehead, she knew Oliver had returned. Looking up, she saw him kneeling in front of her, a glass of ginger ale in hand.

"Mmm, thank you," Felicity rasped as she took it from him. One sip was all she could handle at that moment, but the cool liquid felt good sliding down her burning throat.

"How about we get you changed into something a little more comfortable?" Oliver suggested as his arm came around her waist, helping her to sit up. She simply nodded and he strode over to the other side of the room out of her line of sight.

Too afraid to turn her head for fear of the nausea kicking back in, Felicity stayed put until he returned holding one of his grey t-shirts and a pair of oversized navy sweats in his hands. "I'd ask Thea if she had anything you could borrow, but she's in Paris with her friends for the week," Oliver said. "And I don't think it would be a good idea to go ruffling through her closet."

"It's okay. These are just fine," Felicity replied with a weak smile. She began to unbutton the plum colored blouse she'd worn to work that day. It was then that she noticed Oliver hadn't moved any closer to her. Usually when she took off her clothes in front of him, his hands would be all over her. Tonight, though, he chose to respect her boundaries and she appreciated it. As much as Felicity wanted him to touch her, feeling as sick as she did wouldn't allow her to enjoy it much.

When she unhooked her matching plum colored bra, she could see Oliver's fingers tense against the material he held in his hands. He was itching to run his fingers over her skin, but somehow he managed to keep his distance. Felicity shook her head. She felt awful for ruining their evening. Standing up, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry if I screwed up our night," Felicity mumbled against the soft cotton of his button down shirt.

Oliver sighed heavily as his arms came around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. "Don't be," he replied, pressing his lips against the top of her head. "This isn't your fault. Shit happens. We'll just play things by ear for the next couple of days until you start feeling better. Okay?"

"Okay," Felicity replied as she felt his fingers stroke the bare skin of her back. Oh, how she wanted to feel those fingers over the rest of her body, but suddenly the nausea returned and all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and throw up again.

When her arms tightened around his waist, Oliver knew she was ready to be sick. Looking down, he could see her eyes shut tight, fighting it. That was his Felicity, alright; a fighter through and through. He stepped back and said, "Are you going to throw up again?" She shook her head. "Alright, arms up then." With her arms in the air, he slipped the t-shirt over her head and let it fall the rest of the way down. The soft grey cotton stopped mid thigh and almost blended in with the color of her pencil skirt.

That was the next thing to come off. Felicity shimmied out of the ash grey woolen skirt, letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of her ballet flats and into the sweats. No matter how hard she tried to make them stay at her waist, they continued to fall down her legs until finally she gave up, muttering, "This is useless."

Oliver chuckled, "Then just sleep in my shirt."

"I plan on it," Felicity replied as she slipped beneath the silken taupe sheets. They felt incredibly soft against her bare skin and almost immediately she found herself being drawn into sleep. A few minutes later, she felt Oliver slide into bed beside her, his arms wrapping around her waist until she was flush against his chest. His hand reached up and pulled the tie out of her hair then handed it to her. She slipped it around her wrist and took off her glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed before snuggling into the warmth of his embrace.

Sleep came quickly for Felicity, but throughout the night she woke up nauseated. Oliver lay awake beside her the entire time, holding her hair whenever the urge to vomit overpowered her will or having her sip the ginger ale until the glass was empty. The next morning found her sprawled across the bed face down with one hand limply falling over the side and her head against the mattress. He knew not to disturb her. This had been the longest stretch of sleep she'd gotten all night.

Instead, Oliver lay beside her thinking about their relationship as his hand gently stroked up and down her back providing whatever comfort he could. Technically, they were friends with benefits, something he was perfectly fine with, but he'd made a couple of slips the previous night that had him worried that maybe she was seeping into a part of his life he'd been ignoring ever since he'd returned from the island.

Felicity had become, for all intents and purposes, the light to his darkness. She knew more about him than anyone else did and still saw him as a man, not a monster. She accepted him, fully and completely, and although there were several occasions where they disagreed on how to do things, she always managed to persuade him to do them her way. Bit by bit, she'd begun to chip away at the walls around his heart, and Oliver knew it was only a matter of time before they came crumbling down.

But a part of him desperately tried to dissuade him from falling in love with the gorgeous creature curled up at his side. She was too sweet, too innocent, too wholesome for someone like him. Oliver was afraid that part of his darkness would seep into her light and she'd become damaged as well. But so far, that theory had been disproving itself quickly. Yes, when they'd worked on the Savior case, he feared Felicity might have stumbled into the darkness after watching a man die, but she came back swinging when she realized it hadn't been her fault.

That was his Felicity. Wait… when had she become his in the first place? Oliver was jostled out of his musings by a soft knock at the door. Before getting out of bed, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. Ambling to the door in a blue plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, he quietly slipped out to find his bodyguard waiting.

"How is she?" The always imposing yet never intimidating (for Oliver anyways) form of John Diggle stood a foot to the left of the door in his customary suit but with the relaxed stance of a concerned friend.

"Finally asleep," Oliver replied, leaning back against the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know once she realizes you were lying about how close this place was to the club, she's not going to be happy."

"I'm not worried." It was an overly confident answer even though Oliver knew she would probably yell at him once she did the math. Felicity was the smartest person he knew. But last night when he'd dropped that lie on her, he knew she was too far gone to care where she was. All she'd wanted was a warm bed and someone to take care of her, a role Oliver dutifully fulfilled without complaints.

There was a part of him that had actually enjoyed fawning over her and wished she would allow him to do it more often in other ways, like buying her nice things and taking her on extravagant vacations. But that was the role of a boyfriend, not a boss or a friend with benefits.

The more he thought about it, the more Oliver realized, he really wanted to be more than what they currently were. Yet, that led to him worrying about exposing her to more danger. He sighed softly, something he hadn't intended on doing.

"You are worried," Diggle observed. "But not about that."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver's eyes shot up meeting those of his friend. That sinking feeling in his stomach had returned, only this time it was for different reasons.

"You think I haven't caught on to what the two of you are doing in your spare time?" Diggle looked more amused than anything, but there was an undercurrent of caution in his question. Oliver tensed, ready for the impending lecture, but what he got was far more unexpected. "You'd better not hurt her, Oliver," his friend warned. And with that, he turned on his heels and walked away.

'I think it might be the other way around,' Oliver thought before pushing himself off the wall and heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and a package of saltine crackers for Felicity. When he returned to the room, he noticed she had shifted while he was gone, having turned around with her head resting against her pillow and her arm around his, holding it tightly to her chest. When she heard the click of the door closing, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Felicity rasped, a smile spreading over her face as she stretched out along the bed with a yawn.

"Hey," Oliver echoed her greeting while returning her smile. He placed the water and crackers on the nightstand beside her glasses and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand stroking back the tangled golden strands of her hair away from her forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better," she answered. Oliver was relieved. But as he leaned down to kiss her, Felicity held up her hand to stop him. Cocking his head to the side and giving her a questioning gaze, she said, "You really don't wanna do that."

"Of course I do," Oliver replied.

"You seemed to have forgotten I've been throwing up all night," Felicity reminded him. "Even I wouldn't want to kiss myself right now. At least not until I've brushed my teeth. Then you can kiss me all you want."

Oliver chuckled. "Bathroom's over there." He pointed to the left of the window and she slid out from under the covers, tugging down the edge of her shirt as she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. Lying back down in bed, he waited for her return.

Several minutes passed and Oliver quickly got bored. He grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, absently flipping through channels until he finally settled on an episode of Friends. Felicity emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later looking fresh faced and smiling. "Now you can kiss me," she said, curling up in bed beside him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Oliver's lips were pressed to her. He kept it light and sweet, something Felicity seemed to appreciate as she sighed then pulled away, her head falling to his shoulder. "Ooh, Friends!" she nearly squealed. "I always watch this show when I'm sick." Her legs tangled with his and soon she was flush against his side, her arm haphazardly thrown around his waist. Moments later, Felicity was asleep again, and this time Oliver followed realizing he no longer had to worry about her.

They didn't wake up until close to four in the afternoon. Felicity found herself using his arm as her pillow with her head just below his chin while the other was wrapped around her waist cocooning her in his warmth. Oliver's chest was pressed to her back, rising and falling slowly against her. She wanted to turn around, to watch him sleep, but she was comfortable where she lay. With a soft sigh, she reached her hand out over his outstretched arm and laced her fingers in his. When his hand tightened around hers, she knew he was awake and turned to face him.

"Hey," Oliver mumbled, his eyes still clouded with sleep. But that didn't stop the smile from curling along his lips as his fingers found their way into her soft hair.

Felicity just hummed her response, still too tired to do much else. She reveled in the kisses he placed against her forehead before tilting her chin up so their lips met. His fingers trailed from her hair and down her spine to the small of her back causing a delicious wave of heat to follow them. They trekked lower, over the curve of her bottom until they rested against the hem of her shirt where it met her thigh. "Mmm… Oliver," she purred as they stroked her bare skin.

That was all it took for his fingers to slip beneath the fabric, riding it up along her thigh until he reached the edge of her panties. They came to rest there, skimming the soft purple cotton for a moment before he laid his palm across her hip. Felicity nuzzled his neck, her lips falling over his skin causing Oliver's breath to hitch slightly as his hand inched up her side until it was just beneath her breast.

Tilting his head down, Oliver reached for her lips. The kiss started out slow, with lips simply pressing against each other, then Felicity sighed and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers gripped the fabric of his white t-shirt, pulling him closer as his hand came up to cup her breast. Breathless and panting, they pulled apart.

Felicity's head fell back beneath his chin as her fingers absently stroked his side. She sighed and Oliver pulled his hand out from beneath her shirt before leaning back to look at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked, sensing something was bothering her.

Again she sighed. Her eyes refused to look up at him as she pursed her lips and said, "I still feel bad about what happened last night. I know how excited you were."

"About what? Not being able to live out my fantasy?" Oliver replied. He gave her a half smile before his hand lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Felicity, that wasn't your fault." His thumb brushed across her cheek as his smile grew. "We can always do it another time. I was more worried about you than anything else last night. Now that I know you're okay, we can always plan for another time."

"So, what do we do now?" Felicity sheepishly asked. It was at that moment her stomach chose to growl loudly.

"Well, considering you haven't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours, I'd say dinner," Oliver replied. "I'll go see what's in the kitchen or would you like to join me?"

A blush rose over Felicity's cheeks as she looked down at what she was wearing and said, "I'll just stay here."

"Alright," he answered with a smile. Kissing her forehead, he hopped out of bed and headed for the door. Turning back, he asked, "Do you want anything in particular?"

Felicity thought for a moment. "I'm really craving something sweet. Fruit maybe?"

"Coming right up." And with that, Oliver left the room. She curled into the warmth he'd just vacated and found the remote there. Flipping through the channels, Felicity settled on some Discovery Channel documentary about nature while she waited for him to return.

Within minutes, she found herself completely engrossed by the pretty hummingbirds that floated across an open field filled with wildflowers. It wasn't until Oliver was practically waving his hand in front of her face that Felicity finally realized he was back. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "I was kinda geeking out over nature."

Chuckling, Oliver replied, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Felicity merely rolled her eyes until she spied the tray on the nightstand beside him. It was filled with sliced bananas, obscenely large strawberries, orange wedges, sliced apples, oversized marshmallows, graham crackers, and rich melted dark chocolate. Also on the tray was a can of whipped cream and two tall glasses of ice water. "Oh, my god, Oliver… That looks so good," she said, sitting up against the headboard.

"I didn't know what kind of fruit you wanted so I just grabbed a little bit of everything. The chocolate and whipped cream were Raisa's idea." Oliver slid into bed beside her, resting his back against the headboard as well.

"Well, hand it over already! I'm hungry." Felicity immediately reached for one of the strawberries, dipping it into the chocolate then grabbing the whipped cream and adding a little dollop on top. The first bite had her moaning and as she glanced over at Oliver, she found him frozen where he sat, eyes dark with desire. That look immediately conjured up a few of her own fantasies, all of which had to do with licking chocolate and whipped cream off his impeccable abs.

Felicity shivered at the thought and closed her eyes, reveling in the taste of the strawberry as she tried to quell her desires before they got the best of her. But the seed had been planted. Now all she could think about was what she could do with any chocolate and whipped cream that remained once they finished with their dinner. From the looks of it, Oliver seemed to have had the same thoughts.

He had finally settled on the bed, placing the tray between them, and was grabbing a marshmallow when he spotted the dab of chocolate that was smeared across Felicity's lips. It flowed down the soft pink edges and settled on her chin.

"What?" she asked, seeing Oliver's eyes so intensely focused on her. Felicity almost shivered again. The way he looked at her in that moment was nearly wanton.

But her voice had somehow knocked him out of his stupor and he replied, "You, um, have a little, uh…" He pointed to her chin and would have swiped his fingers across it had she not put her hand up first.

Wiping away the dribble of chocolate that ran down her chin, Felicity was about lick it off her finger when Oliver grabbed her hand and did it for her. She froze as the digit lingered in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it making sure all the chocolate was gone before he let go. The heat pooling between her legs nearly reached max intensity as he slowly drew it from his mouth then let go of her wrist. Her mouth went dry so she licked her lips and watched as his eyes followed the path her tongue took.

"You know," he said, ignoring the marshmallow and grabbing a strawberry instead then dipping it into the chocolate, "I've always had this fantasy about feeding a woman chocolate covered strawberries in bed." Oliver held it out for her to take a bite. There was only a slight bit of hesitation in Felicity's eyes before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the berry before sinking her teeth into it slowly.

"Mmm…" she purred as the chocolate clung to her lips even after she'd tried to lick it off.

"Let me help you with that," Oliver said. His voice had almost dropped to a whisper as he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before his tongue laved at the chocolate, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth then releasing.

"Fucking hell," Felicity muttered when he moved back. She was done for. Every last nerve ending in her body wanted nothing more than to feel those lips licking chocolate off her skin. But he leaned back and offered her the strawberry again. This time, she bit into it with her eyes intently watching him as she did so. The fire smoldered in those intense blue pools as he watched her tongue lick her lips before she sat back against the headboard.

"You're such a tease," Oliver said with a half grin as he dropped the stem in a little corner of the tray.

"And you're not?" Felicity counters, cocking an eyebrow at him as she smirked. She'd seen him eyeing the marshmallow and decided it was her turn to enjoy a little bit of the teasing he'd accused her of. Making sure it was slathered with chocolate, she offered the fluffy morsel to him. And just as Felicity hope, it dripped down his chin, with a drop landing on his shirt.

"Maybe you should take that off," she suggested before leaning in to kiss the excess chocolate off his lips.

"Are you trying to get me naked, Miss Smoak?" The playful tone in Oliver's voice coupled with the glint in his eyes made her smirk widen. She really did enjoy it when he addressed her like that.

Felicity wrapped a leg around his waist and using her hips, she rolled him onto his back. Straddling his thighs, she effectively pinned him to the bed, her weight settling comfortably on top of him. It wasn't long before she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Leaning down over Oliver's chest, she whispered, "Does that answer your question, Mr. Queen?"

The involuntary shiver that ran through his body caught them both off guard. His hands came to rest against her bare legs, slowly running up her thighs until they reached the edges of her purple panties. Calloused fingers dipped just below the soft cotton, tracing circles for only a few moments before pulling back out and continuing their upward trek. The grey t-shirt she wore was slowly dragged away from her body, his hands sweeping up her sides causing tendrils of desire to shoot from every inch of skin he touched.

They suddenly changed direction, moving from her ribcage to her abdomen. Felicity moaned when his hands finally came to rest over her breasts, squeezing them gently as she arched into his palms. Oliver sat up slightly until his lips were just above her ear and whispered, "Well, if I'm going to be naked, then you should be too." Her shirt was quickly pulled over her head and joined his on the floor.

"Now who's the tease?" Felicity smirked as she sat up. She grabbed a slice of apple and swirled it around in the chocolate. A couple of drops landed in the valley between her breasts before it reached her mouth and she giggled. "Oops!"

"Don't worry, I got it," Oliver replied. He was in a sitting position before she knew it, his tongue darting out to lick away the chocolate that dripped onto her skin. As she munched away on the sliced apple, his lips traveled up until they reached the hollow of her neck. That's where they remained, ravishing her with soft kisses and licks as she grabbed another piece of fruit.

"Hungry?" she sweetly asked, offering him the orange wedge. His lips wrapped around her fingers, sucking it into his mouth as Felicity watched with delight.

"I think this makes up for postponing the club fantasy," he replied.

"I have to admit, this is far more erotic than I ever imagined," Felicity conceded. "I'm just glad I get to indulge another one of your fantasies."

Oliver smiled up at her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek as his thumb stroked across her soft skin. Their eyes locked and suddenly he found himself lost in the blue depths of hers. God, she was so beautiful, especially now as she smiled down at him. There was so much affection and warmth in those azure pools it made his heart skip a beat. He really was falling in love with Felicity, and nothing could stop him now. Tilting his head up, he captured her lips for another sweet, languid kiss before pulling away.

"I'm still hungry, though," Oliver said, trying to focus on something other than his feelings for her.

"I think we can fix that," Felicity replied, giving him a mischievous grin. Foregoing the fruit, she grabbed the can of whipped cream and asked, "What would you like to taste first?"

With a grin rivaling hers, Oliver grabbed her hips and flipped her over so she lay beneath him. His eyes roved her body, taking in her beauty as she lay sprawled out, her hair fanned against the pillow under her head. Tracing his index finger along her collarbone, he said, "Right here." Felicity proceeded to spray a dollop where he'd pointed and soon his tongue fell over the spot, lapping up the whipped cream until there was none left.

"Where else?"

His finger trailed around her sternum. "Here," he answered. This time, she sprayed a line from the hollow of her neck to where his finger had stopped.

This little game continued for several more minutes as Oliver's finger roamed across her body, skipping her breasts in favor of parts he had yet to explore with his mouth. They included her abdomen, navel, and along her hip bones. Felicity didn't protest though. She was enjoying this far more than she could have imagined. Having his tongue sweep across her skin shot pleasure through her with each lick.

"You taste so good," Oliver whispered against her flesh, his lips softly kissing their way from her hip to between her breasts. When his finger finally swirled around her nipple, she knew he'd reached his tipping point. Felicity left an extra large dollop there. His tongue fell flat against her skin, and ever so slowly he raked it up until half the cream was gone. That was when he wrapped his mouth around the hard little nub. He suckled it softly as her back arched up, desperately seeking more attention.

Oliver repeated the procedure with her other breast, only this time without the whipped cream. The moan the escaped Felicity lips reverberated throughout the room. As his teeth sank into the soft flesh, she buried her nails into his shoulder. "Oliver!" she cried out when his other hand took hold of her neglected nipple and began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, the calloused pads heightening the sensation until she could barely take it anymore.

His other hand slipped beneath her panties and began to stroke her. Legs parted instinctively as two fingers sank into her wet heat. There was no quelling her desire when his thumb pressed against her clit. Felicity bucked her hips against him as he drew out her orgasm. The hand on her breast continued to roll and knead the soft mound while his mouth suckled and nipped the other. Oliver soon let go and his mouth came trailing up until it reached the soft pale skin of her neck.

"Oh, yes," Felicity keened. She was getting very close. It wouldn't be long before his magic fingers brought her to the edge. She ground her hips against him as her breaths turned into desperate pants. "Harder!" she cried, her hands falling over his, increasing the pressure on her breast and between her legs.

Oliver obliged, his fingers curling along her quivering walls until he found what he was looking for. She cried out as her nails dug into his wrists, her orgasm ripping through her so quickly that neither one had been prepared for it. He coaxed her down from the high, his fingers slowing to a stop before he pulled them out of her slick heat.

When her breathing had returned to normal, Felicity gazed up at her lover as he lounged beside her, his hand still tracing patterns against her stomach. "You are way too good at that," she remarked.

"I know." Oliver's cocky response had her back to full form in seconds. Her leg wrapped around his waist and he was pinned to the bed once more.

"My turn," Felicity said. Instead of the whipped cream, she dragged her finger through the chocolate then traced it along the sharp lines of his abdomen. Now it was her tongue lapping up the sweetness from his body, enjoying every little sigh and moan that escaped his lips as she traveled lower until her mouth was pressed to the very edge of his boxers. They played there for several minutes, kissing and sucking his skin until her fingers looped under the elastic band and began pulling it down.

Oliver was deliciously hard, something her tongue took advantage of as his cock sprang forth. It was dragged along the taught skin until Felicity felt she'd teased him enough. She grabbed the whipped cream and sat up. A line of the fluffy white confection was deposited from base to tip before she put the can aside and bent down again. With a devilish smile, her tongue darted out between her lips and began lapping it off his shaft.

A low, almost feral growl rumbled from Oliver's chest as his fingers sank into her hair. Felicity's smile grew wider as she took her time slowly licking away the whipped cream until she'd reached the tip again. Her tongue swirled around it before her mouth enveloped him. The fingers in her hair tightened as she sank lower until he hit the back of her throat.

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was almost hoarse as he cried out her name, the pleasure nearly too much to bear as she bobbed back up, her tongue sweeping along the underside until she was just barely kissing the tip. He groaned deeply as Felicity's lips closed around his cock once again. His toes curled every time her head bobbed up and down, working his wet shaft with her soft mouth.

Gently gripping the back of her head as she sucked him off without needing any guidance, Oliver laid back and enjoyed the pleasure she gave him. Every inch of his skin tingled, his body flooding with warmth as he neared the brink of orgasm. He groaned in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his body tensed.

Felicity sensed he was getting close. Just as he'd tasted her several times over the course of their affair, it was finally her turn to taste him. It was something she'd fantasized about for a while now, and as she increased the speed and pressure of her strokes, she felt his hips rocking to her rhythm. A little flutter of pride rushed through her when she heard Oliver mutter, "Fuck!" She glanced up to find his eyes shut tight as his balls began to tremble.

It wasn't long before the undeniable pulsation developed at the base of his shaft, signaling that his release was imminent. "Fuck, Felicity, I'm gonna come!" Oliver shouted, giving her fair warning since he couldn't stop it from happening. She circled the tip of his cock one last time with her tongue before he clenched his jaw and jerked his hips. Her mouth was there to catch every last drop, savoring him until his body fell back on the bed.

Oliver laid there with a happy smirk on his face barely able to move as fatigue spread through him. His heart still raced in his chest as Felicity trailed light kisses from his abdomen to his chest. He slid his arms around her when she finally came to rest at his side, snuggling against his naked body. Turning his head, he pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and neck, his hand wandering down her spine until it reached her bottom. Several firm strokes had her keening again, her teeth sinking into his collarbone as she crawled on top of him.

"That was amazing," Oliver whispered into her ear.

"I've always wondering what you'd taste like," Felicity murmured from where she continued to kiss and nip his neck.

"And…?"

"So fucking good," she breathed, scraping her teeth along his throat before her lips fell to his.

Kisses passed between them for the next half hour. Oliver was still turned on, he just needed some time to recharge before round two began, and this was the perfect way. They started out gentle, lips softly sweeping over lips, but soon things began to heat up. His hands slid into her hair, grasping it tightly as his mouth pulled away from hers, trailing down over her chin as it nipped across the creamy flesh of Felicity's neck.

"Yes, just like that," she moaned from above him as he sank his teeth into the collarbone. The image of the marks Oliver had left on her body after he'd made her first fantasy come true came to mind. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling it back so her entire neck was exposed.

"What do you want me to do, Felicity?" he whispered against her ear.

"I want you to fuck me," she demanded between gritted teeth. "Fuck me hard."

The dirty talk had done the trick. Oliver bit her shoulder as he flipped her over, his weight resting on top of her hips, which were still clad in her soft purple panties. He ripped them from Felicity's body then shoved her legs apart before roughly sinking his fingers into her wet heat once more. Her moan echoed through the room and he smiled that wicked smile that told her she was about to get that she asked for.

"As you wish," Oliver growled against her neck before he nipped his way down to her breasts. His free hand grabbed her wrists, securing them above her head as he took what he wanted from her.

Felicity didn't protest as his fingers quickly brought her close to another orgasm while his teeth continued to mark her flesh. By this time tomorrow, she would be sore and bruised, but very happy. And although it looked like she'd be in another turtle neck come Monday, she still loved it when Oliver was rough with her. He knew almost instinctively how to please her. The first time she'd asked him to fuck her hard had been the best night of her life. Now, as his fingers slammed into her, she knew this would be the second best.

"Harder!" Felicity cried as her hips bucked against his hand. Her body longed to be used and abused that night and he didn't hesitate. Oliver ground his palm against her clit as his fingers curled almost painfully against her walls, pummeling her g-spot with vigor as she writhed beneath him. Teeth continued to sink into hot flesh, leaving a trail of bite marks from her breasts to her navel.

It wasn't long before her body finally reached its peak. Her head rolled back as she let out a wailing moan when he ripped the orgasm from her with one final deep thrust of his fingers. Felicity's muscles went rigid as her walls clamped around his fingers as he continued to prolong her pleasure until she begged him to stop.

"You're mine to do with as I please, remember?" Oliver growled against her ear before he bit down on the soft flesh behind it. She shuddered and nodded before he flipped her onto her stomach and pinned her wrists against her back. Her hips were pushed upward until she was on her knees. It wasn't long before she felt the head of his cock slip between her slick folds, teasing her until she moaned. That had been the signal for him to thrust into her sharply and she cried out, her body forced forward with her face being buried in his pillow.

His hips were relentless, slamming into her with such force that Felicity could barely find her equilibrium. It wasn't until Oliver released her hands that she finally found purchase in the soft sheets, clinging onto them for dear life as he slapped her ass with one hand while the other pulled her hair so hard she was brought into a kneeling position. But Felicity loved every minute of it. She reached out, her hands finding the headboard and clinging to it as their hips moved in unison.

"Oh, yeah… Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Felicity mumbled as his hand came up from beneath her body and wrapped around her neck, giving it a squeeze. "Just like that," she panted, one of her hands coming to rest over his, adding a slight bit more pressure until it was just right. She felt Oliver sink his teeth into her shoulder as his other hand grabbed hold of her swaying breast, fingers roughly squeezing the soft mound until it was almost painful.

Felicity was being pushed to the brink yet again as his cock pounded into her hot wet heat. In an effort to hold out as long as possible, she focused on Oliver's teeth against her skin and the way they scraped down her back until they sank into her flesh yet again, leaving another mark on her body. But it didn't work for long as the hand that had been fondling her breast traveled south until calloused fingers found her clit. With strong, almost painful strokes, he brought her attention back to the impending orgasm that was quickly consuming her body.

"Oliver!" Felicity moaned as he pinched the little ball of nerves between her slick folds. It sent the final jolt through her body before her thighs shuddered and she came, screaming. But he didn't give her any time to come down. She was flipped once more and he grabbed her knees, bringing them to her chest and he plunged into her again, this time harder and faster than before. It prolonged the convulsions that rocked her body as she cried out begging him to stop.

Oliver simply smirked. He wasn't even close to done with her yet. Felicity wanted it hard and rough; he was going to give it to her just as he'd promised. There was no stopping him until she was completely exhausted. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss muffled her cries. Her arms came around his neck, nails raking down his back in a way he was sure would draw blood. But he didn't care. This was the hottest sex he'd ever had and he wasn't about to let it end just yet.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they continued to rock and sway. Felicity's hands came to rest against his shoulders, her fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. She wanted to make marks of her own over Oliver's body, and this was the only way she knew how. As he kept thrusting into her, she could feel every last drop of her energy being used to build up her final orgasm of the night.

"Oh, fuck! Oliver!" Felicity cried out. Her walls tightened around his cock and he knew this was it.

"Come with me, Felicity," Oliver desperately panted as he gathered her up in his arms and thrust as hard and as deep has he could. He crushed his lips to hers, muffling the scream that escaped her mouth as her body trembled. They came together, their arms tightening around each other as he groaned into her mouth.

Oh, what an orgasm it was. Pleasure radiated from Felicity's core and shot through every nerve ending in her body from the tips of her curling toes to the top of her sweat drenched hair. She sank her teeth into Oliver's lip and tasted blood before letting go. He was going to look like hell in the morning, but she didn't care. That had been the most satisfying sex she'd had in her life, and as he laid her limp body on the bed, letting her knees fall from his shoulder, she gazed up at him in awe and wonder.

"Wow," Felicity breathed.

Oliver dropped to the bed beside her, also spent, with a wide grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, his head falling into the crook of her neck as she huddled closer to his warmth. Her eyes began to fall closed while he watched her. With one final soft kiss pressed to her lips, he whispered, "Sleep, Baby."

They were both out cold within moments of each other. It wasn't until eight the next morning that Felicity finally stirred, her body stiff and achy from the way Oliver had worn her out the night before. She was curled up on top of him, her ear pressed to his chest listening to the strong, rhythmic thrum of his heart beneath it. A smile crept to her lips as she gazed up at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept that she didn't have the heart to wake him.

So she stayed put, her hands coming to rest at his sides. Felicity pressed a soft kiss against the scar that had brought them together and soon felt his fingers trail down her back. When she looked up, she found Oliver's blue eyes open but still clouded with sleep. He smiled down at her, a sight that made her heart flutter in her chest as she returned the gesture before planting a soft kiss to his bruised lips.

"Good morning," he whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning," Felicity replied, kissing him once more.

Oliver's arms tightened around her waist as he pulled away and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing," she answered. "Like always." He chuckled, his fingers pushing back errant strands of blonde hair away from her face. "So, did that make up for not being able to do the club fantasy?"

"That more than made up for it, even though I think you enjoyed it a little more than I did," Oliver teased.

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into," Felicity countered with a smirk. "Besides, I know there's a part of you that really loves dominating me."

"Maybe." He grinned before capturing her lips once more.

"You're a horrible liar, Oliver Queen," she said. When he let go, she pulled back and added, "By the way, I know you lied to me when you said your place was closer to the club than mine." His face fell almost immediately and she grinned. "Busted!"

"Are you mad?" he asked almost timidly. Diggle had been right all along. He knew Felicity would figure it out once she had a clear head on her shoulders.

"I think you can find a way to make it up to me," she replied, an impish grin forming on her lips.

"Oh, I will," Oliver answered as his hands ran down her back and came to rest at her hips. He squeezed them lightly and Felicity practically purred with delight.

"That's a start." Before she knew it, she was being rolled onto her back, his body pinning her to the bed as his fingers twined with hers. Their eyes locked and almost immediately Felicity knew she was about to have her mind blown yet again. When Oliver's lips fell to hers for a searing kiss, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat. He had definitely found the right way to apologize to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your continued support! Please be kind and feed the muse!


End file.
